The Good, The Bad and The Everything In Between
by KazzaXTreme
Summary: FINISHED Chapter10: THE END... Don't want to give anything away!
1. The Day Before

"As I look out into this sea of students I remember each and everyone of your first days here. All of you were nervous, not knowing anyone or what lay ahead. I can look at you all and see the children you once were but I can also look at you all and see future filled with many exciting adventures, just waiting to be discovered. Tomorrow these grounds will be filled with not just your fellow students but your friends and family arriving to share this momentous occasion with you…"  
  
"Welcome to the boredom hour, hosting the show on this wonderfully overcast afternoon is… That's right you guessed it the one the only Principle Healy" Adam whispered in his announcers voice,  
  
"Guest starring the woman who needs no introduction… liposuction maybe… but no introduction… Miss Berr" I continued before causing Adam to get a bout of the giggles,  
  
"Mr Copeland, Mr Reso would either of you care to inform the rest of us what has put you in such a cheerful mood"  
  
"Oh just our graduation tomorrow sir. As you said tomorrow marks the first day of the rest of our lives" Adam explained putting on his sophisticated talking to teachers voice. Adam's answer seemed to please Principle Healy as he continued with his great speech,  
  
"Boringgggggggg" Adam whispered in my ear before leaning back on his seat pretending to fall asleep.   
  
I looked at Adam quietly fake snoring beside me. His shaggy blonde hair fell across his eyes causing him to reach up and brush it away only to have it fall back in the same spot. Adam and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember; we had been in the same class since our first day of kinder. We've even lived together for the past couple of years, ever since my folks kicked me out. Adam's parents were always cool about letting us hang out. They didn't seem to think that just because I got suspended one or twice… ok 5 times in one year, and that I got arrested a couple of times that I was a bad kid. They were even cool about the fact that Adam and I sharing a bedroom meant we would get very little sleep, well except when exams were nearby then I'd sleep in the spare room. And if my folks took the time to notice rather than jetting off around the place, my grades got better everyday I stayed there.   
  
But now all those late night weren't going to matter they would all be distant memories. Adam had been accepted into the university every male in his family had gone too whereas I had been rejected from everyone I'd applied for. No one wants a kid with a criminal record attending their school. So I was just going to bum around for a bit, I'd heard about Stu Harts dungeon so I thought I might go down there and kick up a stink for while. There wasn't much else for me to do, unless I got an apprenticeship doing some dodge ass work but once again not very many people want to hire a kid with a criminal record. At least I knew Stu Hart would take me on; I heard he liked to help kids with no future. Adam's mom said I wouldn't get anywhere without an education, that's the only reason I'm graduating tomorrow, with pretty good marks too. It's kind of like my thank you to her for taking me in and dealing with all my mess…  
  
"Oi you coming?" Adam said breaking me out of my trance,  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Boredom Hour is over, its lunch time. You coming? Or do you want to go back to sleep?" Adam asked shaking his head,  
  
"Yea, yea I'm coming. I'm starving"  
  
"Of course you are"  
  
"Healy's assemblies always make me hungry"  
  
"Maths always makes you hungry, English always makes you hungry, Art always makes you hungry, and lunch always makes you hungry… Do you see a pattern here Jay?"  
  
"Alright I'm always hungry."  
  
"Hey Jay mom said you heard from your folks last night while I was at practice"  
  
"Yea I did. Hey look there's the gang," I said changing the conversation from a subject I was not interested in discussing,  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Just asked how I was you know that sort of thing"  
  
"Jason what did they say about tomorrow"  
  
**A/N: Ok so what do you think? I know it's a short first chapter but hey I got to have some reason to keep people reading?**


	2. Graduation

"They're not coming," I muttered.  
  
"Why not?" Adam asked with disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"Because… Because… Because it's me, it's my graduation! They're in Australia at the moment so they can't come back. Said they were surprised I was graduating and not in a juvenile detention centre" I explained trying to hold back my disappointment and anger.  
  
"Oh Jay I'm so sorry"  
  
"Its ok. Your folks will be there. Least they are proud of me. Come on lets go have lunch," I said walking ahead and leaving Adam to catch up.   
  
The next day I held this slight hope in my heart that when I walked onto the stage my mother and father would be there and they were. But they didn't take the form of the people who had bought me in the world they took the form of my best friend's parents, the people who had taken me in when no one else cared. They were my real parents and Adam was my real brother.   
  
When I was getting brought home by the cops, mainly for shoplifting, they were there for me. When my folks went rank and I needed a place to hang out until it all died down, they offered me a bed. I quit smoking because my heart broke when I saw the disappointment in Mrs Copeland's eyes. I stopped shoplifting because Mr Copeland sat me down and spoke to me, he didn't yell like my parents did. He sat me down and made a deal with me; he said that if I wanted something I could have it, as long as I worked for it. So I started doing jobs for Mrs and Mr Copeland working extra hard if there was something I wanted.   
  
On graduation day when I walked up on stage and I looked out into the audience there they were. On their feet applauding and taking photos as though I was really their son. It felt weird, but a good weird. I couldn't understand why these people were acting like this, why they wanted to accept me into their family especially when I was leaving the next day. Sure over the last couple of years I had seen some amazing displays of love and kindness from the Copeland family but this overwhelmed me.   
  
But I never showed emotion, emotion was the route of all evil, if people know how you feel they can manipulate and hurt you. So I never let my guard down, except once. Mr Copeland and I had a deal, if I worked hard and behaved I got paid if I stuffed up I had to pay a fine. This one particular time I had saved up close to $200 and I was $5 short of being able to buy this new watch, this watch was amazing and I had been wanting it for months. The day I was to get the last $5 and then get taken down to the shops to buy this watch, there was a theft in the house. I didn't do it but Adam blamed me, he said he saw me take the items and when the Copeland's searched my room, sure enough they found Mrs Copeland's expensive earrings, Mr Copeland's personal organiser and about $50 cash. Because the evidence was there I was the one who had to pay. The fine was $150, which meant I couldn't go and buy the watch. I was close to tears when I had to hand over the money but they wouldn't believe I didn't do it. Later that night Adam and I had a major fight, fists were out it was on for one and all. Because I started the fight I had to pay my last $50 so I went from having $200 to having nothing. That night I slept in my own room and I cried, this watch was so important to me; it was going to be the first major thing I had bought with my own money.   
  
It was the only time I ever let my guard down, until graduation. After we had all received our certificates Adam and I went over to talk with Adam's parents.   
  
"Dad have you got it?" Adam asked his father nervously, without saying a word Mr Copeland pulled out a small package and handed it to Adam,  
  
"Jay I got this for you" He replied smiling. Confused I took the package and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a small box, opening it my jaw dropped as I lay eyes on the watch that I had wanted to buy.  
  
"And heres your other money back. Adam had already bought the watch for you so we had to find away of stopping you from buying it yourself." Mr Copeland said handing me some cash. I looked at it for a moment before saying,  
  
"Where's my other 50?"  
  
"You know the rules Jason, you started that fight so you had to pay the consequences"   
  
"But Adam framed me"  
  
"Still you started the fight!"   
  
"I guess so, thanks" I replied looking down at the watch once more.   
  
That night Adam and I went to a party out one of our best mates houses, instead of getting pissed drunk and chatting up all the girls, I had two beers and went home around midnight. Pretending that I had a hot chick waiting for me outside. The truth was I had to pack, I was leaving for Stu Hart's Dungeon at about 10 the next morning, it would have been earlier but Adam and his folks made me promise to say goodbye.   
  
The next morning as I drove off in my old beat up bomb that I chipped into buy I was tempted to turn around and break down in tears in front of the family who had taken me in. But I couldn't, I gave one glance back and waved. Adam met me at the first traffic light in his own beat up bomb, he hadn't been there when I left but now he leaned out the window yelling,  
  
"One last race"   
  
"Your on!" I replied revving the engine. Adam and I used to drag race from one set of traffic lights to the next, just for fun. But he was right this race would be the last, he was going to uni and I was off to the dungeon. As we screeched to a halt at the next set of traffic lights Adam lent out the window and called,  
  
"I got footy practice now. I'll miss you man!"  
  
"See ya"  
  
"Don't forget to give Stu hell"  
  
"Damn straight" I replied as the lights turned green allowing me to pull away from my best friend,  
  
"I'll miss you too" I called softly behind me. 


	3. Stu Hart's Dungeon

I reached Stu Hart's Dungeon the next day where I was looked up and down while being asked,  
  
"You sure you want to wrestle?"   
  
"Yea" I replied. I knew that I didn't really look the part of an up and coming wrestler but I knew it was something that I could do.  
  
"Why aren't you going to college this year?"  
  
"Didn't get in"  
  
"Bad grades?"  
  
"No, criminal record" I muttered feeling intimidated by the man towering over me  
  
"And you heard I give kids a second chance?"  
  
"Yea, and I want to wrestle"  
  
"Ok what's your hit list?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hit list? What's on your record?"  
  
"Theft, indecent exposure, vandalism, underage substance abuse and violent behaviour"  
  
"Impressive, how come you're not in Juvi?"  
  
"Because my best friends folks cut a deal with the court"  
  
"What about your own folks?"  
  
"Don't ask"   
  
"Alright, get in the ring, lets see what you've got" Stu said indicating to the ring.  
  
It was tough in the Dungeon I might have been tough in high school but these guys were tougher. They wouldn't take any of my crap and I soon learnt to keep my mouth shut because if I didn't I be learning how to do things the hard way. But slowly days turned into weeks and weeks into months, eventually I moved out of the Dungeon's accommodation and into a flat of my own. The flat was like most the stuff I had, old and run down. But it was all I could afford with my pathetic paycheck. I was working two jobs and training at the dungeon, when I met Denise, she came into the Dungeon one day to drop something off and I was a goner. Her long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and her smile, that smile sent me crazy. I actually ended up taking a bad bump that day because of her.   
  
As soon as training was over I asked Stu who she was and he told me that her father owned the local bakery and Denise occasionally did fresh bread deliveries, when she was home from college. After telling me this Stu walked away but not before pausing at the door and saying,  
  
"Don't even think about it Reso, she's too good for you" Luckily at that stage I'd made some friends at the Dungeon and later one of them pulled me a side saying,  
  
"Ignore Stu, he just wants one of his boys to be with Denise. Truth is she just got expelled. She's a juvi just like you."  
  
"Does Stu know?"  
  
"Yea but he wont admit it. You got a pen and paper? I'll give you her phone number," My friend said prompting me to look for a piece of paper and when I couldn't find one hold out my hand.   
  
"Her names Denise, this is her private number. Give her a ring sometime. She'll properly agree to a coffee"  
  
"Thanks man" I said looking down at the number scribbled messily on my hand.  
  
I went back to my flat that night and sat looking at the number, trying to get the nerve to ring. Finally I picked up the phone and dialled, before I had a chance to change my mind a sweet voice sounded through the earpiece,  
  
"Good Evening"  
  
"Ah hi, Denise?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"My name is Jason," I said stumbling over my words,  
  
"Hello Jason"  
  
"I saw you today at Stu Hart's Dungeon"  
  
"Oh yes, I was delivering bread of the boys. Do you train there?"  
  
"Ah yes, I was umm… Wondering if you would like to go out for a coffee or something" I rushed out, amazed at how the last shred of my tough guy persona was going out the window,  
  
"That's nice but I don't even know who you are"  
  
"I'm Jason Reso. I was in the ring when you came by."  
  
"Reso. Oh yes I've heard that name. My father was talking about you, he told me to stay away from you"  
  
"Oh" I said feeling my heart sink,  
  
"But I'd love to go out for a coffee how about Saturday morning?" Denise suggest causing my heart to skip a beat,  
  
"Ah yea, hang on no"  
  
"What you don't want to go out for a coffee?" She asked laughing,  
  
"No Saturday is no good I'm working, what about Sunday?"  
  
"I've got Church"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"I can blow it off." She said laughing.   
  
That first coffee was the start of something amazing, her dad didn't approve of our relationship and neither did Stu but we became inseparable. Denise would come and watch me train before going to work, then after training I'd pick her up from work and take her home before heading to work myself. Denise bought out a different side in me, a softer, more caring side. I'd been at The Dungeon for 6 months when I met Denise and at the end of my first year she moved into my run down flat with me.   
  
When Denise first came home with me I spent hours cleaning up and expected her to complain about it being such a dump. Instead she smiled and said it was the perfect little place for me. Though every time from then on whenever she came over my place she bought little gifts. My favourite was a photo frame intended for the one and only photo I had on display, a photo of Adam, his parents and myself at graduation. Denise only discovered this photo on her third visit and automatically asked me,  
  
"Is this your family?" I told her they weren't but they were and for the first time sat down and explained my past. Amazingly she wasn't freaked out but instead gave me a hug saying she wished that she could take all the pain and hatred I had suffered away. 


	4. Perfection

Slowly my flat started looking more like a home and it slowly became a place you would actually invite parents back to. I hadn't spoken to my parents since a couple of days before graduation, but I kept in contact with Adam's parents occasionally. They told me Adam was doing great at uni and everything was going well with them. To start with Mrs Copeland rang me every week but with me working two jobs and training it soon became hard to contact me so she rang once a month and usually left a message on my machine for me to ring her back.   
  
I would ring her back whenever I got a spare moment, which was usually late at night and at least a week after she rang. One time I asked why she bothered ringing, as I'm never there to answer. She replied by saying that she was missing her boys and she rang Adam as well, it let us know that she was still there for us whenever we needed her. I soon found myself able to confide in Mrs Copeland in away I had never done before. I told her everything about Denise, work, the Dungeon and even found myself admitting that I was missing Adam. For a change I felt totally comfortable confiding in the woman who had taken me in, occasionally I even found myself crying when things were just getting too tough. Then I realised something, slowly Mrs Copeland stopped giving her updates on Adam, and when I asked how he was going she would say,  
  
"Oh you know our Adam, he's doing this and that too busy to stand still," and then she would change the subject.   
  
Occasionally I would speak to Mr Copeland but usually he was at work or asleep when I rang. The times that I did speak to Mr Copeland it was all based on the same thing, work and training. Once he asked when I was coming home to which I laughed and told him I was home. I think that hurt him slightly but it was the truth, I felt really at home in my little run down flat with my wonderful girlfriend.   
  
When Denise first moved in she stayed in the spare room, as we didn't want to tempt ourselves into a sexual relationship. But one night after a fight with her father she climbed into bed with me and after crying for hours she fell asleep in my arms, she then stayed in my room ever since. Though I can quiet proudly say we managed to refrain from making love to each other, we didn't want our relationship to turn into purely physical based.   
  
Then things changed pretty dramatically, to mark me being at the dungeon for a year Stu offered me work as an assistant doing his dirty work but it paid better than my two other jobs combined and held the possibility of me moving up into trainer status. Then Denise moved in with me much to the dismay of her family. But even though they were important events in my life, things only really changed when Stu received a new student at the Dungeon.   
  
I was training with my opponent for Sunday's show when the new student walked in. At first I didn't pay much attention, except I noticed that this guy had long black hair and looked close to my age. After noticing this I turned back to my opponent to continue working out our match. A few minutes later Stu walked over and called me out of the ring,  
  
"Hey Reso you've got a spare room at your place right?" He asked quietly,  
  
"Yea, though it's still got some of Dee's gear in it. Why?"  
  
"This new kid needs a place to stay, I can't think of anyone else with a spare room"  
  
"Sure, no problem." I said heading back to the ring. Then Stu call out a name I recognised and spun around causing myself to fall off the ring apron. I stood up and looked again at the guy Stu just called over. I cleared my now dry throat and whispered,  
  
"Adam?"   
  
A/N: Yea I know its short! 


	5. Brothers

"Adam?" I asked once again this time slightly louder. At a closer look I could see the blonde regrowth showing through the obviously dyed black hair. Though he looked quite different, looking into his eyes I could tell it was Adam.  
  
"Jay!" Adam replied smiling before giving me a hug.   
  
"What happened to uni? You know I asked your folks about you but they wouldn't give me a straight answer"   
  
"I dropped out and decided to come and kick up a stink here" He replied.   
  
"I take it you two already know each other then?" Stu asked knowing he had got it right in asking me to give Adam a room.   
  
"Hey Stu, there's plenty of room with the guys" My opponent said not knowing that Stu had set this up,  
  
"Shut up" Stu hissed,  
  
"Hey Stu can I knock off early? Show Adam around and getting him settled in?" I asked turning towards Stu.   
  
"Sure, but don't forget you've got to pick Dee up from work early" Stu said sighing as he mentioned Dee. He had come to accept that Dee and I were a couple but he still wished it was one of his sons dating her instead of me.  
  
"I never forget, I'll see you tomorrow" I said before telling Adam I'd be back and heading towards the Staff room.   
  
Adam followed me to my flat but as he went to get out of the car I tried to convince him to go down to the corner and get milk, because at that stage the place was a pigsty. Denise and I hadn't cleaned up for over a week due to the fact that we had both been so busy. Unfortunately my attempt to keep him out of the flat failed and the first sight of his new room was a mess. He just laughed and said he should have expected it; after all it was my place.   
  
"Hey man, I got to go down the road to get some milk and bread, you can have a shower while I'm gone." I said once I had given Adam the grand tour of the flat.   
  
"There's towels in the cupboard next to the bathroom" I finished as Adam just nodded. Once he had disappeared into his room I headed out the front door thinking of how tired Adam looked. It took me a couple of days to drive to the Dungeon from the Copeland's but the distance Adam had come was at least the Copeland's to the Dungeon doubled. I pushed open the front door close to ten minutes later to find Adam walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey I've got to pick up Dee in about half an hour feel free to come but make sure you ring your folks first"   
  
"Thanks, yea I'll come. Hey what's too eat, I'm starving?"  
  
"Thursday night is take out night, me and Dee pick something up on the way home. You can pick tonight, but since Thursday's are our longest days you can't have a home cooked meal" I explained,  
  
"That's cool, so where would I find the phone in this mess?" Adam asked looking around the room with a look of disgusted expectation. I looked around for a moment before reaching over and grabbing the phone from underneath a pile of newspapers,  
  
"I'm going to have a quick shower, if there is time once I'm finished I'd love to speak to your mom" I said handing the phone over before heading to the bathroom.   
  
Once I was finished in the shower Adam said goodbye to his mom and handed over the phone for me to say hi. Once I hung up I looked at the microwave clock and saw that it was time to pick Dee up from work,   
  
"Do you want to come and pick Dee up with me, or would you rather stay here and rest?" I asked feeling strange at the formality we had been using since arriving back at the flat,  
  
"I'll come, so why am I yet to here about this girl?"  
  
"You never rang and when you did ring you never asked. Don't worry you'll love her, I do" I replied honestly,  
  
"Oh my goodness could I be hearing correctly? Has our young Jason fallen in love?"  
  
"Yea, she's amazing Adam" I replied honestly getting the dazed look in my eye that the boys say I always get when thinking about her,  
  
"What happened to the tough guy I used to know, who's motto was never show emotions?" Adam asked looking over from his seat beside me,  
  
"You'll see when you meet Dee" I replied pulling into the car park outside Dee's work. As I climbed out the car I asked if Adam was going to get out as well, when he nodded I reminded him to lock the door before I headed towards my usual waiting place.   
  
I was already leaning against the railing just near the staff exit of Denise's work when Adam joined me. It was then that we both totally relaxed and fell into the same pattern of behaviour we displayed during high school. But I was still shocked at the state of his hair. His hair, which he had been growing since the second to last year of high school, was usually a thick natural blonde colour. As it turns out he'd been at a party drinking and once he was drunk off his face his friends dared him to dye it black. Unknown to poor Adam the dye they had given him to use was permanent and the hairdresser he went to said that the only way to remove the colour prematurely was by cutting Adam's hair. Needless to say Adam was out of that salon faster than a dog on heat.   
  
"So why'd you drop out?" I asked changing the subject,  
  
"I missed my brother" He replied honestly,  
  
"But you don't have a brother"   
  
"Yea I do, you. You are my brother. Plus I was failing, I was unhappy, I just didn't want to be there"  
  
"Failing? But you topped all your classes, they even wanted you to graduate early"  
  
"Yea, but I never enjoyed school. In fact I hated it, my folks had to bribe me to go! I only did well because there was one person that needed me to do well. But when I was at college I didn't have to do well anymore the only person I needed to do well for was me and I just didn't care"  
  
"Who did you have to do well for in high school?" I asked confused,  
  
"You, if I didn't do well you didn't have an incentive to do well. My folks and I just wanted you to graduate, we knew you could do it; you've got an amazing brain in that head of yours. You just needed a reason to do well, do you really think I wanted to study that much? I got so angry at you as well, you never showed emotion and there I was working my butt off just so you would work yours off"   
  
"Wow man, I never knew that" I replied shocked at his revelation,  
  
"I love you like brother, I grew up with you I knew you were a good kid. But you'd just gotten the short straw one time too many." He said with passion in his voice and honesty in his eyes. I was overwhelmed by emotion then, I had never known how much the Copeland's had done just so I would finish high school,  
  
"Thanks man, I love you too" I replied giving him a hug,  
  
"But what about family tradition?" I asked remembering all the Copeland males had qualifications from that uni.  
  
"Well one day when I was thinking about dropping out Mom asked me what I would do. I hadn't thought about it but I immediately said I would head to the dungeon. It was then my folks realised tradition only mattered if you were happy about it. Anyway bro, tell me about this girl of yours" He said looking slightly above my shoulder.   
  
"She's amazing man, she's beautiful, smart, funny. I can't explain it; I just love her so much. Except sometimes I want to slap her one because she snores so loudly, she leaves the toilet seat down, thinks I'm her personal slave, she drives me crazy sometimes ok all the time…" I said gaining a shocked look from Adam,  
  
"… And she's right behind me! I know how to tell when my girlfriend is about to walk up behind me." I replied spinning around to kiss Dee. 


	6. 4:30

**A/N: Why do I feel like only one person is reading my story? PLEASE REVIEW!!   
**  
Once we pulled apart Dee turned to Adam saying,  
  
"So you must be Jay Jay's brother, its good to finally meet you. Jay Jay's told me so much about you"   
  
"Yea nice too meet you too. Jay Jay's not told me a thing about you" Adam replied taunting me,  
  
"Shut up Adam" I hissed before wrapping my arm around Dee's waist and heading towards the car. We headed home stopping, at Adam's request, at Dee and my favourite Chinese Take Away and at the Video Store. Once we arrived back at the flat I ran around doing a quick clean up while Dee showered and Adam started to unpack.   
  
Once we were ready Dee and Adam re-heated the Chinese and found the plastic cutlery, while I fiddled around getting the TV and VCR working.   
  
"Would you like a drink Adam?" Dee asked politely,  
  
"Um sure what do you have?" Adam replied slightly shocked at the politeness,  
  
"Water, Juice, Milk, or Soda… Sorry no alcohol Ads" I explained,  
  
"I'll just have a soda thanks Denise"  
  
"Please call me Dee," My girlfriend said opening the fridge. I started the video and sat back as Dee returned to the lounge with 2 sodas and a bottle of Juice. She hadn't one Soda to Adam and the bottle of Juice to me before curling up on the seat next to me and opening her own soda.  
  
"Am I see right? Is Jason drinking juice instead of Soda?" Adam asked shocked,  
  
"Yea, I don't drink much caffeine, its not good for the body," I explained as I put my arm around my girlfriend's shoulders. The three of us sat on my big old couch and watched Dee's favourite movie Grease. Occasionally Adam and I would exchange conversation but other than that it was quite a quiet night. At one stage I looked down at my girlfriend curled up in my lap and saw that she had fallen fast asleep.   
  
"I'll be back in a minute," I whispered before picking Dee up and easily carrying her into our bedroom. Once I returned Adam and I put on one of our favourite movies, BraveHeart but talked all through it.   
  
Being with Adam again was like being back in high school only better. Finally I looked at my watch and saw that it was just after midnight,  
  
"Hey bro, I got to head to bed. I've got an early start tomorrow and you must be tired. Stu wants you to start at the same time as me then tomorrow afternoon you should properly start looking for a job," I said starting to clean up the mess we had made,  
  
"I've got enough money for a few weeks rent" Adam said nervously,  
  
"Yea but Adam you are going to need money, not just for rent. Hey I might be able to get you a job at one of the places I used to work, how does that sound"  
  
"I don't know Jason, if I need some money I can just ask mom and dad"  
  
"Adam, your mom and dad can't support you forever. You've had a job before, it's not that bad"   
  
"I'll think about it. They properly wouldn't hire me anyway"  
  
"If they hired me, a kid with a record, they'll hire you"  
  
"I'll think about it Jason. Your right though I am tired, I'll see you tomorrow, what time do we leave here?"  
  
"5, I'll come and wake you up at 4:30" I explained before saying goodnight once again and continued cleaning up. About 10 minutes later I had a quick shower before quietly heading to my bedroom and climbing into bed beside Dee just as the clock ticked over to 12:30.  
  
The next morning I crawled out of bed and stood under the shower for about 5 minutes allowing the hot water to wake me up. After my shower I went into the kitchen and searched for something that I could eat for breakfast. In the end I settled with a mixture of left over cereals and 2 pieces of toast. Once I had finished breakfast I went and woke up Adam before returning to my own bedroom to get dressed. Adam was ready to leave a couple of minutes before 5 so I went into my bedroom and woke up Dee who had to leave for work an hour after we did.   
  
We arrived at the Dungeon just on 5:30 where we were met by the early risers getting in their first practice for the day.   
  
"Reso, your early" Stu called when he noticed us from his position at ringside,  
  
"Yea I just wanted to finish the work I didn't do yesterday," I explained before Adam turned to me saying,  
  
"You mean we didn't have to be here this early?" I just rolled my eyes and went to staff room and put my gear away. I left Adam with Stu before going about finishing the jobs I had neglected yesterday afternoon.   
  
Just after 7am one of my training buddies, Chris called out that Stu wanted everyone changed and at the main ring in 5 minutes. I stopped what I was doing, got changed and headed over to the main ring where Stu introduced Adam and then we did a full run through for the show on Sunday night. After our run through everybody had a break then worked on different activities while Stu called me over to help get Adam started in basic training. Adam and I had been watching wrestling since a very young age but I knew no matter our backyard wrestling skills he would not be ready for this.   
  
I started Adam on a light gym warm up consisting of 15 minutes on the Treadmill, 15 minutes on the bike, then a weights routine and plenty of stretches. Once he was warmed up and slightly worn out I started him on bumps. Stu thought this would be a good time to start me on my training to become a trainer so I was determined to make sure I did a good job. Adam some how knew how important this was plus he knew Stu was keeping an eye on us, because he worked hard only complaining occasionally.   
  
That night we headed home and showered before I left to pick up Dee and get some groceries. Once Dee and I returned home I wasn't surprised to find Adam asleep in front of the TV. Dee cooked dinner while I cleaned up a bit before checking my answering machine. I pressed the messages button and listened to our own recorded message,  
  
"Hi you've reached Jason and Denise, we are most likely at work or training at the moment so we are unable to come to the phone. If you are planning to rob us, don't bother we live in a dump! Anyway whoever you are leave a message and we'll get back to you," before I listened to the others. I always listened to our message because I enjoy hearing Dee's voice. We had 4 messages, which I thought was quite impressive for a day out and was about the amount we received in a week.   
  
"Oi Jay its Chris, its 6 am and you must be at the Dungeon already so I'll see you there. If I don't give me a ring, got news for you."  
  
"Hey Dee its Dad, your mother has asked me to ring and invite you and that boyfriend of yours to dinner this Sunday night, everyone will be there. So give us a ring when you get home."  
  
"Adam its Heather, I don't even know if this is the right number, it's the one your mom gave me. I can't believe you left like that, without even saying goodbye. You know my number. RING ME."  
  
"Hey its me Mrs C, just ringing to talk to my boys but you are obviously not home. Give me a ring when you can, Adam I want to hear about your first day at Stu Hart's Dungeon plus Heather rang. Anyway I love you boys, bye. Oh and Jason I heard from your parents earlier."  
  
That was the last message before the answering machine let out a loud beep causing Adam to wake up.  
  
"Hey your back" He stated mid-yawn,  
  
"Yea we've been back for awhile. Just been checking messages, your mom rang she said to ring whenever you could but she wanted to hear about your day."  
  
"Alright I'll give her a ring" He replied starting to head to the phone,  
  
"Oh yea and this chick named Heather, she sounded cut. I want to talk to your mom once you've finished" I called as Adam took the portable into his room. I helped Dee finish dinner and discussed her parent's invitation until Adam gave me the phone. 


	7. Falling from the top

**A/N: Major shout out to Angel of Darkness I think you are the only one reading this story so I thought I'd say hi and thanks for your reviews.**  
  
After speaking to Adam's mother I handed the phone to Dee who rang her own parent's to decline the dinner invitation as I had a major show that night. Instead we promised we would go to dinner with them the next Thursday.   
  
Once Dee had rung and had spoken to her parents, dinner was nearly ready and Adam asked if he could take the phone into his room and make a private call, asking Dee to put his dinner in the microwave for him. Once Adam disappeared into his room I set the table and helped Dee serve dinner. Once we started eating I looked up and said,  
  
"Have I ever told you that you are a wonderful cook?"  
  
"Yep, every time I make dinner"  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you" I said thankful of her cooking skills, as I wasn't much of a cook myself,  
  
"You would be getting fat from eating fast food for every meal. I know you really just love me for my cooking skills"  
  
"Hey I can cook"  
  
"Jay Jay last time you decided to cook me dinner you burnt the water" She said taunting me.   
  
"Alright I can't cook. But I love you for more than just your cooking skills, you are good to cuddle" I said smiling. Dee and I continued eating dinner and once we had finished we stacked the dishes before heating up Apple Pie for desert.   
  
We were cleaning up after we had eaten the Apple Pie when Adam finally came out of his bedroom, placing the phone on the charger,  
  
"Adam your dinner and desert is in the oven though you might want to heat them up"  
  
"Thanks Dee, thanks for letting me use your phone." Adam said before putting his dinner in the microwave.   
  
"Hey babe you look tired why don't you go have a hot bath? Adam and I will clean up here" I said looking down at Dee who was leaning against my chest.   
  
While Adam was eating he readily told me about Heather, the girl who had left the message on our answering machine. He'd met Heather in one of his lectures and college and they got on like a house on fire. Originally they were just friends but they still accompanied each other to events on campus and off. Though Adam really enjoyed Heather's company he wasn't looking for a relationship but she had misinterpreted his kindness. Then when he left campus and headed here he didn't say goodbye to anyone except for his roommate. Heather thinking they were a couple took him leaving as abandonment. So he had just spent the last hour or so trying to make Heather understand what had happened.  
  
After Adam had finished eating we cleaned up and headed to bed for an early night. Saturday both Dee and I were working but Stu said Adam didn't have to come in. So Adam took off to give himself a tour of the small town and look for work. That night we invited a couple of friends from work over and had a pizza and video night. A usual Saturday Night and pre-show ritual, as it allowed us to relax after a busy week and clear our heads for the show. Unlike most pizza and video nights I had been to ours was an alcohol free night. Knowing what would happen at the end of the night Dee and I ensured we got out the spare mattresses, beanbags, pillows and sleeping bags making our friends feel welcome to stay the night.   
  
The next day the three of us relaxed until about 3pm when Adam and I headed to the High School where the show was so that I could practice. I kissed Dee goodbye and headed to the car. Once Adam and I were pulling out of the driveway he decided to tell me that Dee and I acted as though we were a married couple, included the lack of sex. He asked me if there was any excitement in our relationship as we seemed to pretty much run on a schedule.   
  
"Yea Adam there is plenty of excitement. But we've both been hurt in relationships that have become purely physical." I explained.  
  
The show started at 8:30 that night at the high school gym and as usual it was packed. People came from the towns nearby to see our show and no one ever went away disappointed. I saw Dee come in and take her seat a few minutes before the show started. Dee hated wrestling and especially hated me wrestling, she was afraid I was going to get hurt, but she always came to my shows especially those that were important to me. I was so psyched up about this show, well more than usual. Because during this show I was going to be in my first main event match, even more exciting was that I was set to win. Though encase of an accident, like always, we had a back up plan.   
  
I was wrestling Chris Beniot, a 25-year-old brick. He'd been wrestling with Stu ever since he was 18 and though he had moved on still came back and wrestled with us once every few months. The match went fantastic it was the best match I had ever had but then again nearly every match I have is better than the others. I'd been lucky in the last year I hadn't received any injuries apart from small things like concussion. But I guess it was time for my luck to run out, Chris and I were in a cage match, first one to escape became Number 1 contender. We had it all planned out to a tee, we had organised every little move and every possible thing that could go wrong. What we didn't think about was, what would happen if while escaping over the side I of the cage my foot slipped and I fell. So naturally that's what happened, I was standing on the top of the cage and the cage swayed causing me to loose my balance and fall. I remember hearing Dee scream as everything went black and I drifted into a state of blissful nothing.   
  
**A/N: Yea its short but I just wanted to leave it like that.**


	8. Only 19

I opened my eyes some time later to be greeted with a sleeping Adam and Dee and a very worried Stu. I looked around the room involuntarily groaning with pain, Stu looked in my direction before rushing over from his position at the window,  
  
"Your awake, oh Jason I'm so sorry this is all my fault"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The accident I shouldn't of put you in the match, I should of thought about what would happen if you fell."  
  
"What are you talking about? Its not your fault" I asked confused,  
  
"Yes it is. I was so worried. They said you might not make it. I take full responsibility for the accident, I wont be surprised if your parents sue me for everything I've got" The man rushed out obviously concerned,  
  
"My parents wouldn't care less. They would think you were doing a favour to society and would properly give you a medal" I muttered as a wave of sadness rush over me.  
  
"I think you that fall really screwed around with your brain son" A familiar voice said causing me to look around the room,  
  
"Mrs C?" I asked,  
  
"Darling when are you going to remember I hate being called that. We came as soon as Adam rang, this loath over here was even crying at the thought of something happening to you. And Stu was right we would sue him for everything he's got if anything happened to our boys"  
  
"What you talking about. I'm just Adam's best friend. My folks are jetting off around the world somewhere"   
  
"Jason when are you going to learn that we love you, you are our son and it doesn't matter if we bought you into this world or not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you were this young boy who had drawn the short straw too many times, your parents didn't deserve you, they should never of had kids and they didn't know how to love you. We saw you for you and we fell in love with you" Adam's dad said. I looked at the two adults standing beside me and I felt tears streak down my face.   
  
"Jay look around you, these people are your family, and these people are the ones who love you. Your 'parents' are just people who missed out on watching you grow up" The now awake Adam said passionately,  
  
"Well I hope this one loves me," I said indicating to Dee, who was only just starting to stir,  
  
"I'm going to marry her after all" I finished, shocking not only the people around me but also myself.  
  
"What?" Adam asked,  
  
"I love her, I'm going to marry her some day. When we are a bit older of course," I explained,  
  
"It's the morphine talking isn't?"   
  
"Nope. I'm going to marry her," I said sounding more certain each time I said it.  
  
"Jay Jay your awake!" Dee said sitting up slowly.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" She then asked astonished,  
  
"Well you looked so beautiful sleeping there I couldn't bare to wake you" I replied starting to feel tired again,  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Good, no pain but that would be from the painkillers, actually talking about feeling should I be able to feel my legs?" I asked before once again closing my eyes and falling back asleep.   
  
By the time Thursday came I was still in the hospital so I naturally I was unable to attend dinner with Dee's parents. Dee was ready to cancel the meal but I insisted that she went and spent time with her family. While Dee went to dinner with her family Adam and I hung out together at the hospital. We spent the night playing poker and then monopoly with some patients and a couple of the nurses who were meant to be doing their rounds. One of the night nurses finally kicked Adam out just before midnight because they could hear our laughter at the other end of the ward.   
  
Saturday came and I was still holed up in the hospital, healing from my injuries. When my doctor came to check on my recovering I took a punt and asked him if I could get out to attend the show tomorrow night. He just looked at me before letting at a slight laugh,  
  
"Jason you fell from the top of a 16 ft high cage, you have no feeling in your legs, when you do go home you will be in a wheel chair and you want to go see a wrestling show?"  
  
"Yea, they're my friends of course I do. Besides I haven't missed a show since I've been here" I replied.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Jason but you'll have to miss the show. You might be able to go to the next show, I know the nurses are getting ready to send you home, depending on how you are going on Thursday we will see" The doctor explained carefully but firmly.   
  
I ended up going home the next Sunday, so that I was able to go and see the weekly show. But when it was time to leave for the gym I was fast asleep, as the day's events had worn me out. About an hour after Adam and my parents had taken me back to the flat I received a phone call. Adam jumped up eagerly to answer the phone before bringing it to me where I was lying on the couch.  
  
"Hello?" I said feeling slightly tired,  
  
"Hello William" The caller said showing no emotion,  
  
"What do you want?" I asked as I realised the person I was speaking to was the person who gave birth to me, after all only two people ever called me William,  
  
"We heard that you had an accident"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"We are your parents of course we care"  
  
"No you aren't and no you don't, but yes I did have an accident. I fell 16ft from the top of a steal cage, landed pretty bad"  
  
"What were you doing up so high? Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised you have always been inclined to do stupid things"  
  
"I was wrestling. The main event match and I slipped"   
  
"Silly boy so I suppose you will be wanting money then?"  
  
"When was the last time I asked you for anything let alone money? Look I'm still alive and that's all you need to know. I'm happy here without you guys being in my life."  
  
"William how can you speak to me that way?"  
  
"Very easily." I said hanging up the phone.   
  
My parents, the ones that actually cared stayed a little bit longer before heading back to the hotel that they were staying at. As I lay back against the couch to watch the movie Dee was putting on I looked at the three of us. Just a couple of weeks ago we were 3, 19 year olds all living together and things were perfect. Now we are 3, 19 year olds. 1 who has to get a second job to pay for medical bills, 1 who doesn't know what he's gotten himself into and 1 who can't walk, can't work, can't wrestle, can't even take a piss without someone's help! 


	9. Learn To Fly

Injuries suck, not only do they suck but they can put strain on relationships. Me being confined to a wheel chair meant that I had to sit by and watch as my best friend, my brother become the wrestler I dreamt of being. I had to sit there and watch as Adam got offered my OVW contract by Vince Mc Mahon, then I sat and cried with him just hours after he refused. I had to sit there and watch as my girlfriend, the love of my life refused an opportunity of an education. Even though I told her to go for it, she refused saying she had to work full time just to pay the bills.   
  
When you feel the dream is over  
  
Feel the world is on your shoulders  
  
And you lost the strength to carry on  
  
Even though the walls may crumble  
  
And you find you always stumble through  
  
Remember never to surrender to the dark  
  
Cuz if you turn another page  
  
You will see that's not the way  
  
The story has to end  
  
The three of us were only 19 when I had the accident, and instead of being able to follow our dreams we had to change our plans, within a matter of weeks we changed from kids into adults. You could walk into our house any evening of the week and discover a young girl standing in the kitchen, a young man cleaning up and another young man lying on the couch watching the world pass him by.   
  
And if you need to find a way back  
  
Feel you're on the wrong track  
  
Give it time, you'll learn to fly  
  
Tomorrow is a new day  
  
And you will find your own way  
  
You'll be stronger with each day that you cry  
  
Then you'll learn to fly  
  
We never wanted this, I don't think anyone ever wants this sort of thing to happen to them, but it was what we got. But luckily no one thought that this situation was permanent and each time I saw the doctor he seemed more optimistic than the previous appointment.   
  
In your head, so many questions  
  
The truth is your possession  
  
The answer lies within your heart (within your heart)  
  
You will see the doors are open  
  
If you only dare to hope  
  
And you will find a way to fight  
  
The fears that kept you down  
  
Cuz if you turn another page  
  
You will see that's not the way  
  
The story has to end  
  
Naturally an injury of this extent caused tension between the three of us. Mainly between Adam and myself. One argument I wont forget was when Adam was offered the OVW Contract.  
  
"Hey guess what!" Adam announced walking in the door one afternoon,  
  
"What?" I replied looking up from the magazine I was reading,  
  
"I've been offered an OVW contract"  
  
"That's great man"  
  
"I'm not going to take it" He replied after a moment's silence,  
  
"What? Why not?" I asked nearly ready to jump out of my seat,  
  
"Its your contract"  
  
"My contract? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Jay this is what you've dreamt of since we were little" Adam said trying to stay calm but finding it difficult,  
  
"Yea and it was just a dream Adam, it's not going to happen, especially since the accident. Go for it, take the contract"  
  
"I told them I would only take it if my brother was getting one as well and they said well get him in the ring…"  
  
"Yea right like that's ever going to happen again. Adam you cant hang around waiting for me to get feeling in my damn legs. It's not going to happen"  
  
"The doctor says…"  
  
"Who cares what the doctor says."  
  
"You can't give up Jason"  
  
"I'm not. But Adam I'm 20 years old and I can't even feel my own damn legs. I can't walk and there's none and Buckley's chance of me ever wrestling again"  
  
"Jason if you don't wrestle you can be my manager"  
  
"Adam I can't even take a piss by myself how the hell am I meant to become a manager?"  
  
"It wont always be like this" Adam said obviously upset. I put my head down and continued reading my magazine ending the conversation there.   
  
And if you need to find a way back  
  
Feel you're on the wrong track  
  
Give it time, you'll learn to fly  
  
Tomorrow is a new day  
  
And you will find your own way  
  
You'll be stronger with each day that you cry  
  
Then you'll learn to fly  
  
Then one morning just over a year after the accident I woke up with a horrible cramp in my legs. My screams woke Dee, Adam and I think everybody else living in the apartment block. Adam laughed when he rushed into the room to find that I was screaming,  
  
"My legs, my legs. I got a cramp in my damn legs." Once I had calmed down I went back to sleep. It was as though I had been having a nightmare, but when I woke up again I realised I had feeling in my legs. I couldn't walk but it was still a significant sign of improvement. Starting to walk again took up my every moment, I fell an awful lot and sometimes I was in so much pain I couldn't even get out of bed. But I was determined to walk again and eventually I did.  
  
Looking at your situation  
  
There's so much that you can do  
  
Now's the time to make your stand  
  
This is just an observation  
  
In the end it's up to you  
  
The future's in your hands  
  
Then I was given an amazing opportunity. I was given the chance to get back in the ring. The thought that I was actually considering Stu's offer frightened Denise and she begged me not accept it. I eventually promised I would think about it but I knew within myself that when the time was right I would head back to the Dungeon. Then one night after I had gone to bed and Adam and Dee were still up I could hear them talking,  
  
"He's going to go back isn't he?" Dee asked obviously upset,  
  
"Yes he will" Adam replied quietly,  
  
"Why? Didn't he learn from the accident?"  
  
"Yea but this is what he dreamt about as a little kid."  
  
"He's going to kill himself. I nearly lost him once I don't want to really loose him"  
  
"He's a stubborn mule. He's lucky he back healed and now he can get back into the ring so he will. He'll be more careful though"   
  
"Yea but look how much care they took the last time he was in the ring. I love him so much I don't want to loose him to a stupid accident," Dee said starting to cry,  
  
"I know you love him. I love him too he's my brother. But he's so set on doing this. Look I'll talk to him and to Stu but I don't think we can stop him" Adam said hugging Dee.   
  
And if you need to find a way back  
  
Feel you're on the wrong track  
  
Give it time, you'll learn to fly  
  
Tomorrow is a new day  
  
And you will find your own way  
  
You'll be stronger with each day that you cry  
  
Then you'll learn to fly  
  
Give it time  
  
Then you'll learn to fly  
  
**A/N: OK what do you think? I'm nearly finished this story, so that's why it may seemed to have sped up a little. The song is Shannon Noll 'Learn To Fly'. Shannon Noll was the runner up of Australian Idol. Sorry it took me so long to post I finished this story a few days ago but just been busy! Will post last chapter soon.**


	10. The End

Adam was right wrestling is what I had dreamt about. It was something that I could do and gave me power and strength. Of course I thought long and hard about not going back, but in the long run I couldn't say no. My return match sent me back to the hospital but the more I trained the better each match got. I didn't need an education to survive in life, wrestling was my gift and even after such a serious injury as the one I had occurred I could still kick butt.   
  
---------  
  
"Hey Adam good to see you" I said pulling my brother into a hug,  
  
"Yea same here. How have you been?" The blonde haired man asked returning the hug,  
  
"Great, I've got a good feud going at the moment its good. What about you? Hows your neck? Hows Alannah?"  
  
"I'm good, the necks good, and Alannah is wonderful as usual"  
  
"Bet she's glad you're out of the house"  
  
"You could say that, but she didn't want me coming back here. At one stage she was threatening to leave me if I came back. I don't know why Dee didn't leave you after you starting wrestling again."  
  
"Its love bro, total love."  
  
"How's she going anyway?"  
  
"Fantastic, wonderful, brilliant, beautiful as ever"  
  
"So I take that as being a good? Alannah wanted to know when you two were going to get off your lazy butts and come see us."   
  
"Actually Dee and myself were talking about that recently, she said she was going to give Alannah a call and make a time. Anyway rumour has it your feuding with Big Red"  
  
"Yea, I think it's a pretty good come back feud"  
  
"Pretty good? I think its brilliant you know how many guys around here want to feud with Big Red? You'll have to kick his ass for us"  
  
"Damn straight" Adam replied giving me one of his character smiles. Just then a stagehand came up to me and told me I was due in the ring for a promo.   
  
"Hey that's my que I better get down to the ring. Got any plans for after the show?"   
  
"No, was just planning to take it easy"  
  
"Well change of plans. How about you and me go and get some food, we need to catch up," I suggested starting to head down the hallway,  
  
"Sure thing." He called to my back.   
  
After the show Adam and I caught up for the first time since his surgery. He was looking fantastic. He had put on some weight consisting of pure muscle, which would give him more strength and power in the ring. I was stoked that he was back on the same show as me so we'd be travelling together. I was stoked he was back after his surgery and looking better than ever, I just prayed that the surgery had done its job.   
  
I returned to the hotel room in the wee hours of the morning after talking with Adam for hours. Only to be woken a couple of short hours later by my wife ringing,  
  
"Hey hun" I said tiredly into the phone after seeing our home number flash up on the screen,  
  
"How come you didn't tell me Adam was going to be on RAW?" Was her only response.  
  
We were some of the biggest names in the business; people all over the world knew our names. We had learnt to wrestle under the watchful eye of the legendary Stu Hart, may he rest in peace. We were now working for the infamous Vince Mc Mahon and we were WWE Superstars!   
  
**A/N: THE END! Ok so what did you think? I've ended it because I start university on Monday June 26th 2004 and I wont have time to work on it then.**


End file.
